


Valley of Shadow and Death where is my shepherd

by Darth_Revan



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Revan/pseuds/Darth_Revan
Summary: Taking place during and after L death what it's like what he sees. Remembering the past
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Pain then nothing he thought he couldn't feel until he could and then he could not. It was quick and scary, how fast it was his vision blurred darkness threatened the corners of his eyes he couldn't feel anything sound was too loud he thought as his spoon hit the plate below him he fell from the chair. Slow motion almost everything took to long he wondered if he would feel pain when he hit the ground.

Church bells, rain hitting skin the memory was so real he could feel Watari's pale rubbery hand they approached whammy house a "home" for gifted children. Deductive skills and an unnatural understanding of how the human mind works even at the age of eight years old.

Then suddenly he was in Lights arms, Kira's arms, the arms of misplaced morality, the arms of a "God", the arms of a friend. Kira not Light, Kira, if Kira was caught he would be evil if not he would be God. Lights smug look was intoxicating and yet L had come to terms with it he knew he would have died today Light won. It wasn't even about justice it was about pride and Light won fair game.

L saw through it though he saw remorse, sadness, anger. Maybe in another life it would have been different, Light. He closed his eyes for the last time or maybe not


	2. Chapter 2

A void, an emotionless dark void. Nothingness. He was... floating. He reached to touch his hand he felt himself touch his hand and yet he didn't feel it, his hand wasn't warm or cold there was nothing he rubbed his hand hands together, no warmth. He floated for a while and he thought about his life. L. Lawlight the greatest detective in the world matched by no other. Man or woman, was it all worth nothing, was the idea of justice pointless was this his reward for being "good" for the sake of society. For the human construct that is right and wrong.

After being left with his thoughts for a while he saw a light in the dark he tried to reach it but it made no affect he just floated towards it at the same speed. Once he reached it his vision went black but he noticed something immediately, he could feel again. After a while his vision came back he was in a desert? There were giant skeletons and the sky was an eerie shade of blue, green, and black. So finding nothing he walked aimlessly for a while. He didn't know what he was looking for but he was hoping for something or someone to talk to which was weird to him as his social skills after all weren't the best.

Finally after walking for hours he heard voices coming from over the hill he was climbing. Hours huh guess time isn't that relevant anymore though considering he was dead. He snapped out of his thoughts considering that he heard voices which was like a breakthrough. He rushed up the hill with an uncommon burst of excitement. What he saw he wasn't expecting. Creatures that shared similarities with the shinigami Rem which was mostly responsible for his death. 

They were gambling it seemed, for some rocks. "Its mine I won fair and square." "Oh yeah whatcha gonna do write my name down." "God it's so boring!" The group of shinigami continued to bicker. L thought about if he should approach them for a while. Are they hostile? What does it matter if they are your dead. But I can feel now. So what you are dead, and on the bright side they seem pretty dumb so maybe I can take advantage of that.

And so he approached he caught there attention immediately. "He isn't a shinigami." "Hes one of the special ones that get to hang around and exist." "Things just got alot more interesting." "I hope he's fun." "Maybe he'll play with us." As L got closer he counted five shinigami they all looked very different. "Hi my name is L." "I know your name all of us do we have the eyes but that was already explained to you." The shinigami who seemed to be of skeletal design responded. He was also made of jewels gold and wore ragged clothing and was sitting on a bulky chair made of skulls. But anyway my name is Armonia and this is Sidoh, Dalil, Dellidublly, and Meqdra. Would you like to play with us human? Dellidublly asked. "Oh and tell us some stories?" Meqdra added "he has to be interesting if he ended up here after all." Sidoh said. "Shure why not and maybe you could tell me how this place works oh and will someone please tell me where to get a short cake I'm really craving one."


End file.
